Pleasing the Lord
by ukemicha
Summary: Kabuto would always be his loyal servant. He'd do anything to please him. Anything.


Hey, everyone. It's Micha. I-I wrote this for a competition conducted by my s-seme. I- h-hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's n-not good. Gomennasai!

Disclaimer: I wish. .

Pleasing the Lord.

_One Shot. Words:1205. Theme: Ninja Way. Or some shit. Written by: Yaoi-hime for July fanfic contest._

_Rating: M. I would say T, but cussing and shit so had to change._

The candles hanging on the parallel walls of the hallway glimmered dimly granting a gloomy atmosphere to the hideout. Above the old ceiling-if you can call it that- water dripped down to the mucky, concrete ground drop by drop from the leaking pipes. The reeking musty air left a cold and unwelcoming sensation, almost intolerable to any human being. To add more humor to the environment, the spiders and other creepers unknown to men nested in the corners and every inch of the walls as they gathered dust and dirt.

Speaking of creepers, a young man no older than seventeen years strolled across the corridor carrying a tray of medicine tablets and a glass of water. His footsteps matched the rhythm of the dripping pipes as he enthusiastically hummed the latest song of Justin Beiber. His curvy hips drew an imaginary eight while he walked, complementing his choice of song. Bieber was his most desired singing idol. And he had to admit, without his thick reading glasses and his penis, he would look exactly like Justin Bieber.

The young man's animated figure swayed and curved into ridiculous directions as he danced his way towards the chamber in mind, almost crashing the items on the tray in the process. He turned the doorknob to the room, still engrossed in his song, and kicked the door open with one thrust by his gigantic ass.

The young man was greeted with a man in his fifties, who sat on a small bed leaning his head against the headboard. The young man stopped singing to blush madly seeing the man's almost naked, pale torso wrapped in bandages. The white covers pooled near the man's thin bare hips, revealing the defined "V" of his abdomen as it left very little for imagination.

'Shit, don't imagine you moron!' The young man mentally cursed to himself.

The older man smirked smugly seeing his servant's face as red as Sasuke's beloved tomatoes. He knew his servant all too well, alright. He had been molesting the kid since he was seven years old, after all.

"Kabuto, my child," the old man hissed like a snake. "C'mmere and keep me company. It's been a pain since the Sandaime sealed away my hands. I can't seem to use it for _anything._"

There was a tone of perverseness in his voice that sent shivers down Kabuto's spine. It's something worth marveling about how the pedophile still managed to have this effect on his servant. He had molested the younger man so many times he had lost count. Kabuto's hands trembled as he bent down to place the tray on the bedside table, well knowing that his lord was eyeing his juicy, plump ass. The said lord licked his lips with his long sticky tongue at the wonderful sight presented to him.

Kabuto picked up the tablets and the water glass as he walked towards the bed.

"Orochimaru-sama, it's time for your medicine," Kabuto thanked the heavens that he didn't stutter. He could've, with that amount of intense ogling of his privates by a man much older than him. Orochimaru's eyes trailed to his servant's crotch. He was excited. He was so excited that his tongue stuck out of its shell like a hungry dog on weed.

Kabuto sat on the bed near his lord as his popped the pills inside Orochimaru's mouth. And Orochimaru made sure he did not waste such close proximity and suckled on his Kabuto's finger, giving him a lusty stare. Kabuto pulled away his hands quickly and wiped it against his trousers. He fed the water to his lord and turned to stand up only to be rooted back in to his spot.

Kabuto felt a familiar, wet creature slither and intertwine around his hips, making its way inside his trousers. Kabuto felt bolts of electricity all over his skin as he felt Orochimaru's snake coil itself around his sensitive dick.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"Ssshhhh. Don't you remember your promise. 'To please you is my purpose.' That's what you said, my child."

Kabuto let out a sharp hiss as he once again found himself being molested by his lord. Orochimaru let out a small chuckle, watching Kabuto's expression twist as hecollapsed on to the bed.

Orochimaru loved this. It excited his senses to watch little boys squirm and wriggle in the midst of sexual abuse. It was his little fetish. He loved their scared expressions, their innocence, their uke-ness, and their little dicks. Most of all, he loved to see them tied with giant purple butt bows. He was always in need of little children, and the Sound Village had always provided him virgin kids for his _sessions._

However, this session was not about his pleasure. He wanted something from Kabuto that his teacher took. He was very much in need of it, and without it, all the kids in the world and his basement would be meaningless.

Orochimaru directed his attention back to his servant who was bathed in his own sweat and as he was panting heavily.

"Kabuto," he let his name rolled down his lips seductively. "When Sandaime took away my arms, he also took something precious to me, and you are the only one who can give it back."

The tent in Kabuto's pants moved rapidly as the snake inside massaged his penis. At this point, Kabuto couldn't even comprehend what his lord was talking about.

"Sandaime knew about my love for little children, and when he sealed my arms away, he sealed my dick too." Kabuto's eyes opened wide as he caught what Orochimaru was talking about.

'N-no way!' He screamed in his head.

Then the snake excreted some sort of fluid making his penis completely numb and before he could act, he couldn't feel his dick at all.

_Shit._

Kabuto's vision became blurry as he heard his lord whisper, "You've served your purpose, Kabuto. You've grown too much. You know I always liked everything_ little._" At this rate, Kabuto was sure that he's going to die from excessive blood loss. Kabuto closed his eyes as his life flashed before his eyes.

Orochimaru had used him. Like every other little boy Orochimaru owned, he had used him. Kabuto should hate him, but life's funny sometimes. Regardless of his lord's abuse, Kabuto respected him dearly.

Kabuto had been a lonely orphan at six years old when Orochimaru had found him. Back then, he had no purpose in life. He was just a regular child born on Earth who would leave a mere ass print wherever he sat on. He had no one to serve. He had no one to please. To simply put, he was nothing more than a pointless soul roaming around.

And then Orochimaru had found him. He gave him a name. A place to live, taught him medical ninjutsu and made him a shinobi. And Kabuto valued it more than his life. Kabuto valued _him_ more than his life. To serve him, please him and gratify him was his reasons to live. His ninja way.

And today he was dying, pleasing Orochimaru one last time in his life.

"I-I'm glad I w-was useful, Orochimaru-sama…" were his final words as he lie on his lord's bed, lifeless and exploited.

Please review. T-that'd make me really happy! *.*


End file.
